SeeU (Kaida13th)
| Displayed = YouTube v 3.5 YouTube v 3.5 Beta YouTube, v 2.5 | Editable = Model touch ups, and should remain SeeU | Distributable = Not without permission }} Kaida13th's SeeU is known for being one of the (many) first SeeU models. Jjinomu played a role in fixing up her version 2.0 as far as physics, expressions, and textures go. Slight editing of this model is allowed in order to fix physics or make little alterations, but the character must still be recognizable as Kaida13th's SeeU. Redistributing the original or edited model is forbidden without permission. Usage of her textures is also forbidden. History *Ver.1.5 (2011/Sep/06) *Ver.2.0 (2011/Sep/11) *Ver.2.2 (2011/Sep/29) *Ver.2.5 (2011/Oct/22) *Ver 3.0 (2011/Nov/18) *Ver 3.0 β (2011/Dec/21) *Ver 3.5 α (2012/Jan/19) *Ver 3.5 β (2012/Jan/20) *Ver 3.5 (2012/Feb/19) *Ver Dark Light (2012/Feb/26) Models Version 1.5 UL (no longer available) *Kaida13th's SeeU.pmd Version 2.0 UL (no longer available) *Kaida13th's SeeU v2.pmd Version 2.5 UL (no longer available) *SeeU v 2.5.pmd *SeeU v.Nia.pmd Version 3.0 UL (no longer available) *Seeu v 2.5.pmd *Seeu v3.0.pmd *Seeu v3.0s.pmd *Seeu v.Nia.pmd :If you have acquired Beta and Alpha, you must change the symbol α or β on the folder to access the contents. Version 3.5 Alpha UL (no longer available) (requires Version 3.0) *Seeu 3.5_04.pmd Version 3.5 Beta and Beta2 respectively UL(no longer available) (Beta requires Version 3.0, Beta2 does not) *Seeu 3.5_06.pmd *Seeu 3.5_08.pmd Version 3.5 (.pmx models pictured) (password protected) *Seeu 3.5.pmd *Seeu 3.5.pmx *Seeu 3.5_nia.pmx Version 3.5 UL (requires Version 3.5) (password protected) *Dark Light SeeU 3.5.pmx Read Me *January 20, 2012 NO editing without permission. NO redistribution without permission. (Furthermore, Sorou-P has stated that he does not wish for the his hair to be re-redistributed) Slight edits of her such as removing nekomimi or fixing her physics and textures are permitted, as long as she is still easily recognizable as this model. However, do NOT give those edits to anyone without permission. Trivia *Model works best with the most current MMD version. *Model 2.0 requires users to slide shoes on as an accessory. *Model 2.2 does not require users to slide on shoes as they come attached with the model. This version was updated in collaboration with tearofcrystal; both editors worked together to correct textures and put more character detail for accuracy. Her physics and shoes were corrected by wolf79sc. *Model 2.5 is said to be the last update for the time being. This version is complete with textures, adjusted wrist cuffs and expressions. Version 2.2 was the prototype for it, and thus its download has been taken down. The download for Model 2.5 also comes with a short-haired version of SeeU. *Model 3.0 was an unexpected update, which includes a long-haired version of SeeU, more accurate to her official artwork. The hair was added by Pokeluver223, who also contacted Sorou-P for permission to distribute. *Because Model 3.0 and 3.0s use Sorou-P's hair, she is not allowed to be redistributed under any circumstances. *The 3.0β model pack was first given out as part of Kaida13th's Christmas Pack. It includes small updates and fixes to physics and textures, and was available for download by itself in place of the 3.0 pack after January 1st. However, if placed side by side in MMD, there is no visual difference between the original 3.0 pack models and 3.0 β pack models. *January 2012, SeeU 3.5 Beta Test began; the updating of the models appearance brought it closer to the illustrated appearance of SeeU's boxart. *The Evolution of SeeU *February 19, 2012, SeeU 3.5 was released along with Nia, this time in PMX format. Both have received modifications and texture upgrades. *February 26, 2012, Dark Light SeeU, an alternate colored variant of SeeU was created. It is based on artwork by Nawol. Gallery External Links *deviantART: Kaida13th